Dear Diary
by believer07747
Summary: Since Courtney hasn't seen Bobby in a long time, she thinks it's ok to be friends with this guy in school. When Bobby really disappears, Courtney is suddenly caught in a love triangle. She finds out Saint Dane isn't her only problem...
1. being normal

**Being Normal**

Dear Diary,

Life pretty much sucks right now. It started getting messed up when Bobby entered the Traveler world. It was totally freaky, ironic, too, because it was right after we made out. I'm not sure I have feelings for him anymore, because we haven't seen each other for so long. There's also this totally cute guy in my biology class. Frankie, I think his name is. Even though he's amazingly smart, he's even better athletically. Should I dump Bobby? I'm not so sure he's even human anymore. Weird, I know. It's hard for myself to believe too. Plus, the way he talks about Loor and Aja almost makes it feel right to just separate from him. So should I? I'm not sure. In fact, I don't think I'm sure about anything right now. I'm so confused. The only person that keeps me sane is Mark. Before we became friends, I used to see him as a total nerdy dork. But now, I found out that he really understands people, and he's really easy to talk to. Maybe I should ask him what I should do.

About school. That sucks too. My grades are getting worse. I got a D + in Bio. My parents totally killed me. Maybe it's because I'm staring at Frankie half the class. I can't help it; his eyes are just so blue, and I love the way he runs his hand through his brown-black hair. Just thinking of him just makes my heart pump a hundred miles an hour.  At least my math grades are getting better. I went from a B to an A. That's cool.

Sports weren't all that mighty high before. Now I'm striving harder than I ever did. Is it because of Frankie? The soccer coach is thinking of letting me back on the team. I think I'll get away from Bobby's journals for now and deal with school. Maybe I'll read them later. The only thing that keeps my life from completely plummeting is Frankie. Am I too obsessed? Argh…I'm confusing myself. I think I'll go call Mark now.

Courtney

School's been cool. Guitar lessons are great, even though I just started. My teacher is so awesome. She has a Texan accent, and she laughs when I try to imitate her. On the first day, instead of giving me a long, boring lecture on stuff, we went straight to the guitar. She said I have an innate ability for the guitar. I guess I do, not to boast or anything. It looks like I have a good future of playing the guitar.

I know what your thinking. How can a boy have a diary? Well, girls aren't the only people who like to jot things down about life. I wouldn't necessary call this book a diary; it's more of a…log to me. Putting "Dear Diary" on the top would look too feminine. I don't think I need anything on the top, in fact. It saves me an extra line.

School's been normal, I guess. Nothing special. Yet.

Signed,

Frankie


	2. the approach

Diary,

The coach of the soccer team finally let me on the team! And the school finally got enough money to make a co-ed volleyball team, too! Tryouts are in a week. My spirits feel more uplifted ever since I asked Mark not to show me any more of Bobby's journals. They had a negative effect on me, and now I'm smart enough to live my own life without anyone traveling to weird territories and saving all of Halla or whatever. I like my old life. I don't mean the life with Bobby; I mean the life without. There. I said it. Wow. I guess I was trying to hide that fact for a long time, and finally I let it out. I liked life a lot more without Bobby. Now it feels strange, in a good way. I feel like I'm debt free. Heh. Life is starting to look good.

I also came upon an awesome coincidence. A few days ago everyone received flyers about these guitar lessons, and I decided to try it. Lo and behold, I saw Frankie signing up as well! I made sure I signed up for the class right after him. Life couldn't have gotten any better. Well, maybe.

Courtney

There's nothing much to write about. Well, there is this volleyball team, co-ed. That should be interesting. Well anyways, there's this girl that keeps staring at me in Bio. Courtney, I think her name is. If she was one of those preppy girls that fail all their classes and run away every time a ball comes their way, I would've stayed as far away from her as possible. But she's okay, I guess. Maybe I should try to talk to her or something.

Signed,

Frankie

The Next Day 

Diary,

You cannot imagine what happened today. In Bio, as I rested my head on the palm of my hand, tapping my pencil on my notebook, Frankie turned around and handed me a pen. As I took it, he smiled. I looked at the pen in confusion, then I noticed a small piece of paper rolled up inside! I dissected the pen, unrolled the piece of paper, and on it was written, "Hi." My hand shaking and mind racing, I hastily picked up my own pen and wrote, "Hi." But my hand was shaking so hard that I accidentally wrote the "i" really big and the "h" really small. I scribbled it out, and then realized I scribbled what he wrote as well! Frustrated with myself, I tore out a new piece of paper and wrote "Hi" slowly and neatly. As I went to roll it back inside the pen, Mr. Braunsdorf noticed. "Having trouble with something, Miss Chetwynde?" he inquired.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"N-no, sir," I replied. I could feel my face growing warm.

"Next time, do not forget to address me as 'sir'," Mr. Braunsdorf said harshly as the other students snickered. "Meet me for after school detention today, Miss Chetwynde." I slunk down in my seat, ashamed. I am horrible at making first impressions.

After class, I tried to escape from the classroom as quickly as possible to avoid any excess embarrassment. Despite my attempts, I still managed to bump into Frankie. I looked down in shame.

"Well, that didn't go well, did it," Frankie looked down as well. I didn't say a word. "But cheer up. I'm staying after school today too for Peer Tutoring. Maybe I can walk you home and we can talk."

I looked up and met his eyes. "That'd be nice," I grinned. With a quick smile, Frankie ran to meet his friends.

Detention was not fun. You know those paintings with the eyes that always follow you wherever you go? That's what Mr. Braunsdorf reminded me of. Even though my head was down, writing my 2-page essay about how passing notes is wrong, I could still feel his eyes studying me, watching my every move. But after each word I wrote, I knew I was getting closer and closer to when Frankie and I will walk home together.

I kept thinking that way, and soon it was just Frankie and me. We began to make fun of the teachers and cracking up hilariously. We began to cross the street…

And that's when it all happened.

He didn't see the drunk driver, barreling our way.


	3. not the way things were meant to be

Sorry I haven't been on in a while…I just started high school…it's tough because the high school I go to is selective, which means that you have to take a test, then if you do well, you go for an interview. Only about 40 people make it in. It's an academy…I'm loaded with homework every day…bleh. Ok, I left at the part where the two were about to get run over…

(Courtney's diary continued)

I just stood there, watching the headlights come closer…closer…I was too scared I couldn't even scream…I heard someone yell, "Look out!" Then I was pushed to the ground. Instinctively, I laid flat against the concrete. I could feel Frankie right next to me. The drunk driver drove right over us. As soon as it passed, we both got up and looked back at the driver who almost hit us.

Suddenly, the truck made a U-turn and headed for us again. This time we were on our feet and dashed for the sidewalk. Unfortunately, the driver got smarter as well and drove right onto the sidewalk. We ran deeper and deeper towards the dense forest that was right beside us. Thankfully, the trees prevented the truck from coming any further. Nevertheless, we kept running until we saw the end of the woods. When I dared to look back, there was no trace of the truck. I leaned against a tree, hands on my head, to help my breathing. Frankie sat on a rock.

After a moment of silence, Frankie spoke. "Th-that was freakin' s-scary,"

"I can't believe what just happened!" I yelled, taking my hands off my head. "We almost got killed! What was that driver thinking!"

"We are so lucky to be alive," Frankie panted.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. Frankie and I looked up, alert. Seeing nothing, I said, "Animals." But then, the wind began to howl. The leaves fluttered, birds flew, then I was abruptly blinded by a brilliant, yellow light. I put my hand up to my eyes, wanting to close them, but too curious to. Finally, the light dimmed. Opening my watery eyes a little more, I noticed a dark-skinned tall girl, dressed in brown leather armor. She wielded a bronze plate-skirt, plate-body, and a crystal blue ring. She looked strangely familiar.

"Courtney Chetwynde," the girl said. "My name is Loor."

"Loor!" I increduled. "How's Bobby? Is everything all right? When will he be back? Will he be back? Is he okay? How far did Saint Dane-"

Loor put a finger up to hush me. "Pendragon…P-P-Pendragon…" Then Loor burst out crying. I repeat, Loor burst out crying. Bobby always wrote in his journals how tough Loor was. But here she was, and it wasn't the first time seeing her. Loor. Was. Crying. Her hands wiped the tears that continually flowed down her cheeks. It was then that I noticed she wore two identical rings on her fingers. She then pointed up. "Pendragon has joined my…my mother…Osa…I am so, so, so sorry." I just stared at her, stunned. I could not believe what she just said. While I gaped at her, disbelieving, she took one of her two identical rings and handed one to me. "Welcome, Chetwynde, Traveler from Second Earth. This is the way things were meant to be."

Then I saw Frankie's face, as he still sat on the rock. His face was twisted in surprise and utter confusion. But I didn't care about his presence anymore. Grabbing the ring from Loor, I yelled, "This was not the way things were meant to be!" Then I burst into tears.

I was going to avenge Bobby's death. And nothing was going to stop me.

Even if it meant that I was to take the role of a Traveler.


	4. The beginning

Dear Diary,

It turns out that I didn't have much explaining to do to Frankie; he told me he's the nephew of Press Tilton's acolyte…I forgot his name. Has it been that long? Anyways, Frankie told me he knew everything there was to know. So I guess he's my acolyte. Loor already gave him his ring. Well, I guess all my efforts on trying to forget have been in vain. I can't forget. Which really sucks. My family's disappeared already…I can't stop thinking about them. I'm not really going to write about that or else I'll get all teary. Dang…too late. My eyes are all welled with tears. I guess it's inevitable. This really is what's meant to be, isn't it.

Courtney

Journal #1 

Hey Frankie. My first journal. Awesome. You know, it doesn't feel _that_ great writing a journal. I mean, I remember when I read Bobby's journals and I thought to myself, "Wow, it must be really cool to write a journal and everything. It gives you a sense of authority." Well, this is reality – it's normal. I don't feel special or anything…yet. I've been trying to ask everyone about what happened that made me become Traveler. I can't directly say what happened; it's too overwhelming still.

Nothing really happened yet. Unlike Bobby's first journal, I'm not writing about any adventure. I guess the crew wants me to get over what happened. But I did go to some of the other territories and explored. The first place I went to was obviously Cloral.

A flume is an amazing thing. As I slid down, I felt like I was sliding down in a roller coaster except without the tingling sensation you feel in your stomach. I saw the pictures on the side, all around me, that Bobby described. I almost wanted to reach out and touch them until…my ride came to an end.

SPLASH! I fell into a body of water. Skillfully I surfaced and treaded water, taking in my surroundings. Did I mention I used to be on the swim team when I was little? Then I saw a flash of color behind a bunch of cattails. _Cloral clothes!_ I leaped out of the water, soaking in my clothes, hid behind the cattails, and changed. It was when I was about to take my shirt off when I felt a pair of eyes following me. I smiled to myself and slowly took my shirt off without turning around to conceal myself, knowing who it was. I sensed the eyes grow wide. "Hobey Ho," it whispered, just audible for me to barely hear it. Just as I was about to take off my bra, I heard a voice.

"Spader!" It screamed. "Get back in here now! You have to finish your chores!"

I heard a sigh where I sensed the eyes were. "Alright, Yenza." Pretending to look surprised, I quickly changed into the Cloral outfit.

"Spader! I didn't see you there," I said, running to meet him, after I was done changing.

He looked uncomfortable and kept staring at my chest. "Uh, yeah, didn't notice you either." I only smiled and walked with him to Yenza.

As we arrived to Spader's home, we got down to business. "You heard about, uh…about…what happened to Bo-Bobby, right?" I choked out, trying to hold back tears.

Spader looked down. "Yeah, I heard about it. But…I dunno…I'm really not as sad as I'm supposed to be, I guess." He looked up. "I mean, now he's with his Uncle Press, and I trust that guy. When Uncle Press left us, he said we'd meet him again. I guess this Traveler stuff has toughened me up. Now I can handle any natty-do that comes in my way. And…I have a feeling…that…Bobby's safe. He's safe with Press, up wherever he is." He looked up at the light blue sky, watching the clouds as they drifted lazily across.

"I guess. But, he's gone-" My mind drifted back to the first day he realized he would be a Traveler. When we kissed, it just felt so good; I felt so freed that I had let out my emotions. I wasn't even really with him that long after that, and then, he just disappeared. I hung my head.

Spader lifted my chin up. "I know how you feel. But, that's just normal for a Traveler to feel loss. This is what makes me want to go after Saint Dane even more."

Spader was right. This was all Saint Dane's fault.

**End of Journal #1**

Ugh. Who did that Spader-guy think he was, messing with Courtney? This pisses me off. Still, she wants to go after Saint Dane. And I'll be with her, all the way.

All the way.

Frankie


End file.
